Teacher's Swan
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Emma and Regina meet in a bar one night and have sex. They agree not to share names and the next day Emma is shocked to find out that the brunette is her new high school English teacher.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde tore off her black apron, glad that her waitressing shift was over, and took a seat at an empty booth of the bar. Crossing her arms on the table and hanging her head from exhaustion, the girl let out a huff of air.

 _'Finally,'_ she said to herself. "A moment alone to be off my feet." She had been working _all_ night and, even though she made amazing money in tips, she was regretting taking the double shift during the after-dinner rush.

Unfortunately for her, her precious 'alone time' didn't last long, her best friend and coworker, Ruby, scooting into the booth across from her. "Stupid managers and their stupid gender wage policies," the girl grumbled, cracking peanut shells in her hands and popping her rewards in her mouth one by one. "I mean, have you..."

The tall brunette girl, who was also a waitress, continued to ramble on about this and that, pertaining to woman's rights in the workplace. As for Emma, her attention was caught by a beautiful brunette woman, who was seated alone, at the corner of the bar. The blonde couldn't help but stare at her petite form and flawless dark brown hair, which reached just above her shoulders.

"Are you even listening to me," questioned Ruby, eyeing the blonde skeptically. It took a few seconds for Emma to realize that the lanky girl had addressed her, then she diverted her gaze back to the brunette.

"Who me," Emma spoke with mock innocence. The brunette girl shook her head at the blonde's antics then turned around abruptly, searching for the _real_ target of the blonde's focus. "What are you doing, Rubes?"

Leaning farther out of the booth, in order to obtain a better view of the bar, Ruby continued her task, only to be pulled back forward by Emma herself. "Who were you staring at, Em," the brunette probed, sporting a wolfish grin. Emma had to contain her eye roll as she debating whether or not to tell Ruby about the woman. She decided to tell her, the girl having always been supportive of her friend's sexuality. In fact, they had done some experimenting _together_ in the past.

"See that brunette over there at the bar," Emma pointed out to the girl nervously. When the girl followed her friend's gaze to the woman, her eyes practically bugged out of her head…and that was just looking at the _back_ of this beautiful creature.

"Oh. My. God. Emma, you have to go for it," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emma nearly choked on her own spit at hearing such a blunt statement from her friend, though she should be used to them by now.

"I-I can't just talk to her," the blonde explained with confusion written all over her face. The other girl fixed her with a bewildered expression, then countered, "Yes, you can, actually." Emma saw nothing but sincerity in her friend's eyes and gathered up enough confidence to approach the woman at the bar.

As she approached the portion of the bar where the woman sat, Emma began to regret her decision to talk to her. She glanced back at Ruby, who gave her a thumbs up, then proceeded to take a seat beside the stunning brunette.

Once seated, Emma glanced over at the woman, who turned her head towards the blonde in response.

 _'It's now or never,'_ thought the blonde, focusing on not doing anything even slightly embarrassing in front of the goddess. Licking her dried lips, Emma spoke, "Hi." As soon as the word left her mouth, she internally face palmed. _'Really, Swan? That's the best you got?'_ The brunette smiled to her in response, which caused butterflies to flutter around inside the blonde's already uneasy stomach. _'Maybe that wasn't_ so _bad.'_

Emma glanced down at the drink the woman had been nursing, an apple martini. She chuckled at the sight. "Excuse me," the woman questioned her with an amused grin. Instantly, the blonde felt as a blush crept up her cheeks. _'Damn this woman and her sultry voice. I mean, her voice is practically dripping of sex.'_

Emma offered the woman a bashful smile. "Sorry, It's just that…your drink of choice is just so…" Emma trailed off, deciding not to finish her statement in feat that the woman would take it the wrong way.

"Typical," finished the brunette questioningly. When the blonde gave no response, she pushed the drink away from her and got the bartender's attention. "Two tequila shots," she ordered, staring deeply into hazel orbs.

 _'Wait a minute,'_ thought the blonde briefly. _'I'm only 18. I'm not of age.'_ Glancing back into the woman's beautiful brown depths, she conceded and took the now poured shot in her hand. The brunette raised hers up to the blonde's and clinked their glasses together saying, "To second chances." Then she downed her shot.

Emma mimicked her actions of tossing her head back while downing the liquid, and she had to will herself not to gag at the taste. The drink tasted like acid burning down the throat but something about it felt freeing to the blonde. Though the alcohol's effects haven't kicked in quite yet, Emma already began to feel more confident.

They each downed two more shots while occasionally asking questions about one another. The questions they asked were very basic: what's your favorite color, book, movie, television show, and season. The brunette had suggested to the blonde that they don't reveal their names to one another, leaving an air of mystery between them. Emma liked the idea and agreed enthusiastically to the woman's proposition.

After Emma asks the brunette a question about her family, the woman reveals something personal to the blonde. "Growing up, my mother was never really there for me. I don't know, I guess I just felt alone most of the time. We've never really had the best relationship," she finished, gazing down at her now empty martini glass. Feeling guilty for bring up a sad topic, Emma placed her hand on top of the other woman's and gazed into her eyes.

"Believe it or not, I understand the feeling of being alone." Taking a deep breath, the blonde prepared herself for what she was about to say, having never told anyone she knew so little about, about her past. "I grew up in the foster system, never knowing my real parents." Emma darted her eyes forward, avoiding the woman's likely sympathetic stare. Breathing in again, she continued, "It's been rough trying to teach myself that not everyone is _evil_ and leaves their children on the side of a freeway." Not wanting to keep the conversation on this depressing note, she blurts out, "But really, who needs parents? Parents are dicks."

The brunette loudly snorted from laughter at the blonde's blunt comment, having not expected _that_ at all from the woman. Emma smiled in response, proud of herself for having turned the mood lighter, then watched as the woman continued laughing. The brunette couldn't remember the last time she had laughed, _truly_ laughed this hard. It's been far too long.

Once she recovered from her laughter attack, she apologized to the blonde. "Sorry, sorry," she said, trying to regain her composure. Looking back up, she saw nothing but warmth projecting from the blonde's hazel eyes. The brunette furrowed her brows, feeling uncomfortable from the pounding sensation coming from inside her chest. "What?" Did she have something on her face? The blonde was staring at her like she was a crazy person, or so she thought.

"You're beautiful," confessed the blonde. The woman's heart swelled from joy from the admission as she turned her head away, blushing furiously. Emma reached her hand out towards the woman's face and guided it towards her, brushing her lips against the brunette's own full ones.

The kiss was soft and unrushed, both reveling in the taste of one another. Breaking apart from the contact, Emma stared into the brunette's chocolate orbs then leaned in and captured the woman's lips once again. The brunette melted into the kiss and rested her hand on the blonde's thigh, while deepening their contact.

This time, it was the brunette who pulled back first, only to bring her lips to the blonde's right ear husking, "I'm going to make my way to the ladies' room…fell free to join me." Standing from her previously seated position, the woman began to make her way towards the restrooms then pivoted towards the blonde. "You're welcome to join if you'd like," she invited, flashing the blonde a seductive smile.

Emma felt her mouth go dry as she stared at the brunette's retreating form. The sway of her hips, the flip of her hair, the way the light perfectly high lights her beauty. The blonde hadn't realized she'd been gawking at the woman until the bartender cleared his throat. Her head instantly snapped to the man.

"If I were you, miss," he began, leaning over the counter. "I wouldn't want to keep a lady like _that_ waiting." He winked at Emma, then returned to his task of wiping down the bar, the blonde's attention returning to the bathroom door.

 _'This is it,'_ Emma muses to herself. _'You can do it, Swan. It's not like you_ haven't _done things before.'_ It's true, she has been with girls before, only not girls _that_ sexy and flawless. She mentally kicked herself in the head, remembering that while she's out there pondering her next move, the brunette's in the bathroom likely feeling rejected. _'No, we can't have that,'_ the blonde concludes, hopping off her own barstool.

Emma made her way to the ladies' bathroom door and came to a halt before opening it. _'She wants_ you, _'_ the blonde reminded herself. Emma took in a deep breath then pushed the door open.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Emma woke up with a pounding headache and her phone alarm blaring beside her. Groaning loudly, she turned over and reached for her phone, switching the sound off. The blonde slowly peeled the covers from her pajama-clad body and sat up on the edge of the bed.

 _'Stupid move, Swan,'_ she chided herself, referring to how much alcohol she had the previous night. Standing, Emma made her way to her bathroom, which was connected to her room. She appreciated that Mary Margaret and David had given her the master room of their apartment, Mary Margaret wanting to be closer to her and her husband's baby's room.

Entering through the door, Emma winced at the sight of her reflection. _'I look like crap.'_ She attempted to run her fingers through her long, golden locks, only to have them get stuck mid-way. Groaning again, the blonde grabbed at her brush and started attacking her mop of hair. Five minutes later, she heard her foster mother call out to her from the bottom of the staircase.

"Emma, car's leaving in ten! You _can't_ be late, again," Mary Margaret called out, knowing how last-minute the blonde is at almost _everything_ she does.

"Yeah, yeah! Working on it," came Emma's response, which was muffled by the sound of water running and a toothbrush in her mouth. The woman rolled her eyes in response, returning to her previous task of packing their lunches for the day, Emma's foster mother being a teacher at the girl's school.

Though it wasn't her _first_ choice, Storybrooke High School had been good to the blonde during her last three years of attending the school. Sure it was difficult for her to move from Hopkins, Minnesota to Storybrooke, Maine, forced to make a new life with new friends, but Emma had learned to manage. That is, after her first year of being rebellious, which was common for the blonde whenever she moved in with a new foster family. To her, it was a test on their part on whether or not they were worthy of staying with. To her surprise, Mary Margaret and David had been the first family to put their foot down at any sign of Emma wanting to push them away, which both annoyed and comforted the blonde. Truth be told, if Emma hadn't been so close to being of legal age, they would've adopted her after the first year.

After throwing together an outfit, Emma made her way downstairs. She quickly threw her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed a piece of toast–which Mary Margaret had known to have ready in the toaster–, and headed out the door to meet her foster mother in her car. _'Only one more day,'_ the blonde reminded herself. Her yellow bug had been in the shop, due to needing its breaks to be replaced. Emma had realized that they needed replacing when her car had slid on a patch of ice on her way to school. Thankfully, no one was injured, but Mary Margaret was adamant on making sure she got them repaired before driving it again.

When they had arrived at the school, they parted ways–Mary Margaret heading towards the elementary school while Emma headed towards the high school. Once inside, Emma went to her locker and began to gather her books needed for her first class. After mistakenly confusing her history book from her science text and fixing the problem, Emma was approached by her best friend, Ruby.

"Hey, ugly duckling," her friend greeted her in an obnoxiously cheery voice for a Thursday morning. Flashing the taller brunette an annoyed look, Emma addressed the girl, "Rubes, has it ever occurred to you that not _everyone_ is a morning person?"

The girl didn't seem offended by the blonde's statement, it only prompted her to continue speaking. "Wait, so you mean to tell me that _nothing_ happened between you and that smoking hot brunette last night," questioned Ruby, playfully wriggling her eyebrows. Emma rolled her eyes in response, shutting her locker door.

"Well," Emma drawled out, falling in step beside the brunette, as they made their way to their first class. Immediately, Ruby snapped her head towards the blonde. "No way," she squealed, causing the blonde to wince in pain from her still-violent headache, the pain relievers having not kicked in yet. "Tell me everything!"

Turning the corner into their English classroom, Emma opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a familiar female voice.

"Miss Swan, presume," came the deep, sultry voice of the _same_ woman she had encountered last night at the bar. Emma gulped, shrinking into herself at the intense stare the woman had fixed her with. The blonde could tell from her blatant expression that she was beyond pissed. "You're late."


	3. Chapter 3

Once seated in neighboring desks, Ruby and Emma shared a look. Making sure to lower her voice, so their new teacher couldn't hear, the brunette girl whispered, "I can't believe she was being such a bitch to us. I mean, like, what gives?" Absentmindedly nodding at her friend's statement, Emma turned her attention back to the woman at the front of the room.

The blonde couldn't help herself but drink in the sight of the woman. She knew it was wrong to fantasize about a teacher, but it was _so_ hard not to! Especially when she knew the said teacher returned her feelings, if last night was any indication.

"Miss Swan," came the melodic woman's voice from her desk. Emma's snapped herself from her stupor, hazel eyes meeting the brunette's own caramel ones. _'Damn her eyes.'_

"Yes, ma'am," Emma spoke hesitantly. _'Ma'am? Seriously, Swan,'_ she berated herself. _'Good luck getting_ anyone _to sleep with you with_ that _line.'_

Her teacher's face remained unimpressed, as it should be, then she addressed the blonde again, "Usually the proper response is 'here', Miss Swan," she corrected. "Or, if you're wanting to be a bit more formal, 'present' would do." Turning her attention back to her computer, Regina continued to call roll.

Leaning over to the blonde, Ruby muttered, "Yup. Total bitch."

The rest of the class went on without the two communicating again, Regina writing notes on the board and the students copying the information down. The brunette didn't face the class much, which Emma felt she was the cause of. Hoping that she'd manage to escape the classroom _without_ having to interact with the brunette, prolonging the inevitable, when the end of class bell rang, she rushed to the exit.

"Miss Swan, may I have a moment," Emma heard Regina call after her, her tone leaving no room for argument. _'Damn it. I was_ so _close.'_ The blonde halted her movements, Ruby flashing her a sympathetic expression before fleeing the room, and waited for the remainder of the students to exit before turning towards the woman.

"Yes, Ms. Mills," Emma questioned with mock innocence, which only angered the already fuming woman further. Storming past the blonde, Regina slammed the door shut, causing the girl to flinch at the sound, then turned sharply on her heels.

Their eyes met one another's and, for a brief moment, both were brought back to the night they had shared in the bar. Letting out a deep breath, Regina's demeanor shifted from rage into sadness in a matter of seconds, and the blonde's heart broke for the woman.

Dropping her head dejectedly, the brunette let out, "Y-You're a student." Taking a hesitant step closer to the woman, Emma brought one of her hands up to rest on the teacher's shoulder. Searching her mind for what to say to the woman, the blonde settled on an apology.

"I am truly, deeply sorry. I really didn't mean for any of _this_ to happen," she admitted truthfully, throwing her other hand in the air to emphasize her point. Meeting the blonde's sorrowful gaze and seeing the honestly emitting from her eyes, Regina recomposed herself.

"I see," stated the brunette. "Well, I suppose you should have thought of that _before_ you allowed last night to happen." Emma could sense the woman's walls beginning to build up again. She _needed_ to get through to the woman, for both of their sakes.

"No, Regina, please," the blonde pleaded, only to be cut off by a silencing hand from the brunette. "It's Ms. Mills to you," the teacher corrected coldly. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine at the woman's change of tone. This was _not_ how Emma had wanted their conversation to go. Although, if she were being honest, the blonde had no idea how she imagined it would've been, finding her current situation so implausible that it was almost comical.

Shaking her head at the thought, Emma watched as her teacher made her way back to the podium, straightening up a pile of papers for her next class. The blonde took notice of the brunette's pained expression and set jaw, then turned slowly towards the room's only exit.

Sighing deeply, Emma made her way to the door, and, when her hand met the metal handle, she turned her head back towards the teacher in one last attempt to reason with the brunette. Receiving no reaction from the woman, the blonde proceeded to open the door and left the room in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Emma entered back into the hallway, she was instantly grabbed by the hand and dragged towards the bathrooms. Almost immediately, she identified the person attached to her arms as Ruby. Halting the woman in her tracks, she questioned her, "What the heck, Rubes? Are you trying to take my arm off?"

Ignoring her friend's question, the taller girl retorted, "The girl at the bar…that's her, isn't it?" Emma froze at the brunette's words, unable to cultivate a response before she began speaking again. "Damn, Ems. And you _slept_ with her!"

Darting her eyes around the empty corridor, Emma attempted to hush the girl, bringing her own voice down to a whisper. "Don't you think I know that?" The blonde dropped her head dejectedly. "Now she hates me."

Flashing the blonde a confused expression, Ruby responded, "Why? It's not like you knew this would happen." Meeting her friend's gaze, the shorter girl explained, "But I let her buy me drinks and I'm underage." Shaking her head at the blonde, the brunette retorted, "She shouldn't have assumed. That's bad on her part, not yours."

Taking in her friend's words, Emma began to feel as if it wasn't all her fault, after all. "You know, Ruby. You're right," she concluded. A wide smile spread across her friend's face as she continued, "If she wants to be pissed at me for what happened, well…two can play at that game."

"Damn right," exclaimed the brunette, proud of herself for cheering up the blonde. Emma was determined to speak to the woman again, so she planned on visiting her classroom during lunch hours to set the record straight.

When Emma had built up enough courage to confront Regina, she tossed away the remainder of her meal and headed for the brunette's door. After she turned into the classroom, she was shocked to find out that the teacher was not alone.

"Miss Swan," greeted Regina with a knowing look. "How nice of you to join us." Emma entered the room hesitantly, her eyes still glued to the male form leaning against Regina's desk. Noticing the blonde's line of sight, the brunette introduced the man. "This is Robin, my husband." Emma's eyes went wide at the admission.

 _'Her what?! And that bitch had the audacity to call_ me _out?!'_ The blonde was now furious with the brunette teacher in front of her, but she didn't give the woman the satisfaction by showing it. Reluctantly, she offered her hand to the man, shaking it politely. "Hi," she greeted with mock politeness. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

Flashing her eyes to the brunette, she saw a hint of nervousness in the woman's eyes. Furrowing her brows at the woman's expression, she brought her gaze back to the speaking man. "Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind-" Robin began, only to be cut off by his wife.

"Actually, honey," the brunette interrupted, resulting in Emma contorting her face in disgust at the woman's term of endearment for the man. "I actually had some things to discuss with my student." Emma could sense the tension between the pair and suddenly felt awkward being caught in the middle of it. Nodding, Robin offered his goodbyes and left the room hesitantly, not before informing the woman of their dinner plans to 'talk about things' later.

Once the man was out of earshot, Regina released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Thank god he's gone," she breathed out in relief. "Thank you for that by the way." Making her way closer to the brunette, Emma retorted, "Oh, don't thank me yet. I'm beyond pissed right now. I had come here to call you out on your BS, but now I see you've done that just fine by yourself."

Sensing the blonde's rage, Regina attempted to calm the blonde, "If you would just listen to me, I can explain. Robin-"

Cutting the woman off, Emma backed away slightly. "No, you've done enough speaking. It's my turn now." Regina shut her mouth and prompted the woman to continue. "You're married, Regina! Freaking married and you have the nerve to be pissed at _me_ for what happened," the blonde yelled, not caring who could hear her.

"I know, I know," admitted the brunette, her eyes pleading to the blonde. "I shouldn't have blamed you for it. I was just so…shocked at what happened that I didn't know how to respond. A lot has happened lately. Things that you couldn't understand."

Raising her eyebrows challengingly, Emma retorted, "Try me."

Exhaling deeply, Regina readied herself for what she was about to say, having not told anyone of the event before. "About three months ago, I caught my husband cheating on me with another woman. At the time, I thought he was the only one for me, but apparently I wasn't enough for him."

Regina caught Emma's gaze then continued, "We agreed to go to counseling to try to make the marriage work, but then he told me that he got the woman pregnant. That was it for me. That woman could give him something that I could never do." The brunette casted her eyes down at the ground, remembering how they had tried to create a family together than found out she was infertile.

"So, I left," Regina explained to the blonde, avoiding her concerned gaze. "I left and I found a job here…and I found you." Emma gulped, letting the new information sink in. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm your teacher and you're my student," the brunette added dejectedly.

The blonde nodded in response, her mind still reeling over the woman's previous admission. Meeting the brunette's gaze, Emma responded, "So, what are you going to do now? Does he know about us?"

"No," Regina responded instantly, shaking her head. "And he won't find out." Staring intensely into the blonde's hazel orbs, she pleaded to the girl not to tell him. She wanted to handle things in her own way, without any other drama being added into the mix.

Emma didn't know how to respond to the woman, having never been in any situation like this before. It was all a bit overwhelming for the girl. As for Regina, she wanted to be done with it all. When she had moved, she left a note for Robin, hoping that she was done with him for good. Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want.

The class bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period, drawing both Emma and Regina out of their inner musings.

"I guess I should go now," Emma said awkwardly. Nodding, Regina responded to the girl, "Yes, that would be best." Debating whether or not to add to her statement, the brunette finished, "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan."

 _'How come whenever something good happens in my life, things have to always get so damn complicated,'_ the blonde grumbled to herself as she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, hold on," Ruby interrupted the blonde, scrunching her face in confusion. "She's married?"

Nodding in response, Emma confirmed the brunette's statement, "Yeah! I know, it sucks right?" As the blonde took a long sip from her water bottle, the taller girl tilted her head in thought. Having noticed the brunette's change in demeanor, Emma questioned the girl, "What are thinking, Rubes?"

"Oh, nothing," the girl lied quickly, adorning a wicked grin, which only prompted the blonde to continue her inquires. "Okay, just tell me. Or is it really _that_ bad," came Emma's sarcastic voice.

Exhaling deeply, Ruby lifted her arm around the blonde's shoulders and used a hand to focus the girl's gaze across the cafeteria. Following her friend's eye sight, Emma quickly took notice of Hook–the boy who had made it obvious from day one he had a crush on the blonde. Turning towards the taller girl, Emma was quick to catch on to what she had in mind.

Mimicking her friend's scheming expression, Emma smirked at the girl. _'This is going to be fun.'_

The next day in class, Emma made sure to sit in the seat next to where the dark-haired boy usually resided, the back of the classroom near the window. As she laid her belongings down on the desk and sat in the chair, she felt a pair of familiar eyes on her. Turning towards the teacher's desk, she confirmed her assumptions by meeting Regina's gaze, causing the woman to divert hers to her computer screen almost instantly.

Emma rolled her own eyes in response then caught sight of Killian Hook entering the room and adorned a menacing grin. Pretending to be reviewing her notes, the blonde ignored the boy as he took the seat next to her, and only looked up when she knew his eyes were on her thin form.

"Hey, Killian," she greeted politely, disregarding the need to vomit at the boy's attire. _'Could he find anything else to wear in his closet besides his all black shirt and pants that he wears_ every _day?'_

The boy offered the blonde his best sexy smirk in response, hoping that it would have its desired effect on the girl. Emma willed herself to blush at the action, taking note of the brown pair of eyes fixed on her in her peripherals. Her plan was working.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and instantly Regina jolted up from her seat, clearing her throat in the process. "Alright, class," she called out, her voice sounding more harsh than usual. "Everyone get out a single sheet of paper. Time for a surprise quiz."

The entire class groaned in response. Emma could hear the loud sound of paper being ripped out of spiral-bound notebooks and binders clasping open and closed. Turning her attention to Killian, she made a point of batting her eyelashes at the boy, asking him for a piece of paper, to which he enthusiastically complied.

At the end of class, Hook lingered around the blonde's desk as she slowly packed her things away. "So, I was wondering, Swan," he began, mustering up all the courage he could. "Would you like to join me tomorrow at Granny's for dinner?" Turning to meet his hopeful gaze, Emma flashed her eyes towards Regina and was not surprised to see her staring right back at the two, her jaw set in anger.

Bringing her head back towards the boy, Emma responded, "I'd like that," flashing the boy a kind smile. Instantly, Killian's face lit up in excitement as he backed away towards the door, not wanting to give the blonde any time to change her mind. "You won't regret this, Swan! I'll show you a night you'll never forget!" Then he exited the room, leaving behind only Emma and Regina.

As the blonde tossed her bag over her shoulder and made her way over towards the door, Regina's voice stopped her in her tracks. "I know what you're doing, Emma," came the woman's voice. Turning on her heels, the girl adorned an innocent expression and replied, "And what is that?"

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, the teacher ignored the girl's question by asking one of her own, "What do you hope to accomplish from this? You're leading him on and I thought you were smarter than that." Her expression dropping down to a scowl, Emma responded, "Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought." And with those final words, the blonde turned back towards the door and exited the room.


End file.
